Bicycle - Thumbtack Boy
by autumnpanda
Summary: Ketika cinta berawal dari sepeda.. Apa yang harus dilakukan pemuda-pemuda ini? Edisi pertama, ChanBaek! Feel, free to read :D


**.**

**Bicycle – ****Thumbtack Boy – ChanBaek Version**

**.**

_Ketika cinta berawal dari sepeda_..

_Apa yang harus dilakukan pemuda-pemuda ini_?

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini, mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa**

**.**

**Author: autumnpanda**

**.**

**Rated: K(+)**

**.**

**Genres: Romance, Fluff**

**.**

**Length: Drabble (err, apa ini bisa disebut seperti itu?) /bingung/**

**.**

**Casts: Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun), and Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)**

**.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy X Boy, Judul kagak nyambung, Alternate Universe [AU], OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, Weird, Strange, and so'on *mesem***

**.**

**Happy reading :D**

**.**

* * *

**Thumbtack Boy – ChanBaek's Side**

* * *

"Bocor lagi ya?"

Byun Baekhyun, pemuda mungil yang terlihat sibuk memeriksa ban sepedanya itu mengangguk kecil dan menekuk wajahnya cemberut. Membuat Zi Tao, sang sahabat, hanya mendesah kecil sambil menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"Maaf ya, hari ini-pun sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu." gumam Baekhyun dan semakin menekukkan wajahnya. "Aku harus membawa Mogi ke bengkel lagi." lanjut Baekhyun sembari melirikkan mata sipitnya ke arah sepeda miliknya yang ia beri nama 'Mogi' tersebut.

Huang Zi Tao awalnya terlihat kecewa. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk maklum saat melihat tunggangan Baekhyun itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tak memungkingkan untuk dikendarai lagi.

"_Gwaenchana_, kita bisa pulang bersama-sama kapan-kapan. Lebih baik kau bawa saja Mogi ke bengkel secepatnya." ujar Zi Tao memberi saran.

Baekhyun-pun mengangguk cepat, mematuhi saran sahabat pandanya itu.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya _baby_ panda. Lain kali aku pasti menemanimu.." ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas, sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri. Memasang raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Ah, andai saja sang sahabat itu tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah Baekkie, tidak apa-apa.." ucap Zi Tao dan tersenyum manis. "Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu."

Pemuda berkantung mata tebal yang lahir dari negeri "Tirai Bambu" tersebut kemudian mengambil sepeda miliknya sendiri dari tempat parkir untuk ia naiki setelah itu.

"Dah!" pamit Zi Tao sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya sebelum ia mulai mengayuh sepeda berwarna hitam miliknya keluar dari kawasan sekolah.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Baekhyun dan balas melambaikan sebelah tangannya saat ia melihat tubuh Zi Tao pelahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Siswa bersurai cokelat gelap itu kemudian memastikan apakah Zi Tao sudah benar-benar pergi atau belum, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil sepedanya dan menuntunnya keluar dari area parkiran.

"_Baby _panda _mianhae_.. Lagi-lagi aku membohongimu.." desis Baekhyun lirih, dan memandang jalan yang baru saja dilalui Zi Tao dengan pandangan bersalah.

* * *

"Oh, _annyeong_.." sapa sebuah suara, membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang kaget sesosok tubuh jangkung seorang pemuda berambut cokelat ikal. Baekhyun-pun tersenyum kecil dengan wajah merona, sembari mengangguk membalas sapaan pemuda tadi.

"Se-selamat sore.."

"Kau kemari lagi hari ini?" tanya sosok itu dan memamerkan senyuman lebarnya.

"A-ah, begitulah.." jawab Baekhyun kikuk, dan segera menyerahkan 'Mogi' miliknya kepada salah satu pegawai bengkel langganannya itu.

Sosok jangkung itu kemudian menerima sepeda Baekhyun dengan senang hati, dan mulai memeriksa kondisi kendaraan beroda dua tersebut. Pemuda itu kemudian menekan permukaan roda sepeda Baekhyun, mencoba mencari apa yang menjadi penyebab sepeda itu tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

"Bocor lagi _ne_?" tanya Park Chanyeol, sosok jangkung itu, dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali seperti anak kecil.

"Ung, sepertinya terkena paku atau benda tajam semacamnya." jawab Baekhyun dan ikut duduk berjongkok di samping tubuh Chanyeol yang dengan telaten mulai mempreteli bagian-bagian roda sepeda Baekhyun.

"Ini aneh.." gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun kontan menoleh dan memandangnya kaget.

"A-aneh kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terbata dan menatap Chanyeol was-was.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya terdiam beberapa saat karena sibuk menarik keluar ban dalam dari roda sepeda Baekhyun, dan berusaha mengambil dua buah benda mungil yang terlihat sedang tersangkut di dalam sana.

"Ini sudah yang ke-empat kalinya ban sepedamu bocor dengan cara seperti ini." ujar Chanyeol sembari menyerahkan paku-paku payung warna-warni itu pada Baekhyun. "Bukankah ini aneh?"

"A-ah, itu.."

"Ini aneh sekali untuk ukuran orang iseng."

"I-iya sih.."

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang menjahilimu di sekolah?" tanya pemuda dengan senyum lebar itu dan kembali memandangi Baekhyun hangat. Membuat jantung pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

"Ti-tidak ada. Semua temanku baik.." sanggah Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang sudah berubah warna menyerupai kepiting rebus. Pemuda bermarga "Byun" itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, dan berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Syukurlah jika tidak ada yang menjahilimu." ucap Chanyeol dan kembali memamerkan sederet giginya yang berbaris rapi, sembari tetap membenahi sepeda Baekhyun tentu saja.

Baekhyun yang kemudian terdiam hanya bisa menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya dan meremas ujung jas almamater sekolahnya hingga lusuh. Sedikit banyak ia mulai takut jika pemuda berwajah tampan itu mengetahui penyebab kenapa sepedanya bisa selalu rusak seperti ini. Bisa saja 'kan Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun jika pemuda itu tahu yang sebenarnya?

"Nah, sudah selesai!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Menyebabkan Baekhyun mulai tersadar dari lamunannya tadi dan segera memandang Chanyeol dan sepedanya bergantian.

"Ah, Mogi! Akhirnya kau sembuh lagi.." pekik Baekhyun senang. "_Gomawo_, Chanyeol-_ah_.." lanjutnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Yep, tak masalah." balas Chanyeol dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Ia kemudian mulai melambaikan sebelah tangannya saat Baekhyun hendak pulang dan perlahan keluar dari bengkel tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku, pamit pulang dulu kalau begitu.." ujar Baekhyun dan memandangi Chanyeol yang masih melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"_Ne_, hati-hati.."

Baekhyun lalu menghela nafas sejenak dan tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah jam digital yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangannya. Mulai menghitung sudah berapa lama ia berada di sana dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

'_Dua puluh empat menit_..' batinnya dalam hati.

Lebih cepat enam menit dari hari biasanya.

Hm, sepertinya Park Chanyeol ini semakin terampil saja dalam membenarkan sepeda miliknya.

'_Apa dia sudah bosan bertemu denganku ya_?'

* * *

"Baekkie, tumben belum pulang?"

Suara riang Huang Zi Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul itu sontak membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Si pemuda mungil itu sekilas memandang Zi Tao yang hendak mengambil sepeda miliknya sendiri di area parkiran sekolah, malah berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mengernyit heran ketika Baekhyun malah sibuk membongkar semua isi tas miliknya.

"Buku catatan milikku tidak ada.." desis Baekhyun cemas, sembari menatap Zi Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Zi Tao sendiri tampak ikut panik ketika ia melihat sang sahabat itu terlihat sedang ingin menangis. Ia-pun segera mendekati Baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

"_Uljimara-yo _Baekkie.." ucap Zi Tao sembari mengusap bahu Baekhyun pelan. "Apa kau sudah mencarinya di kelas? Mungkin saja tertinggal di loker atau di kolong mejamu." tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya dua kali.. Tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu, hiks. _Eottohkae_?"

Baekhyun mulai terisak pelan, dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapaknya. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli dengan buku catatan hariannya itu. Hanya saja..

"Kemarin kau habis dari bengkel 'kan? Apa mungkin terjatuh di sana?"

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

Pertanyaan dari sang sahabat itu kontan membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Ia lalu membelalakkan kedua bola matanya lebar-lebar, dan berharap semoga saja tebakan Zi Tao itu salah.

"Oh, tidak.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sembari menggenggam jemari Zi Tao erat. Zi Tao yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya mengernyit bingung. Tak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu bertingkah seperti itu.

"Dia tidak boleh membuka buku itu, apalagi membacanya. Tidak boleh."

"_Y-ya_! Baekkie, _wae geurae_? Tenanglah sedikit.."

Zi Tao bisa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang memucat. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah bercerita maupun memberi-tahukan isi buku catatan yang dimaksud Baekhyun, padanya. Alhasil, ia pun juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Dia pasti mengetahuinya.. Chanyeol, dia- dia pasti tahu semuanya."

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol siapa?" Zi Tao bertanya dengan alis mengkerut.

Yah, ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan soal Chanyeol sekalipun.

'_Sahabat macam apa aku ini_..' batin pemuda itu miris.

"…"

"Apa dia temanmu?"

"…"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tak membalas pertanyaan Zi Tao.

"Ah, atau mungkin dia orang yang kau sukai?"

_**Bluussh**_

_Gotcha_! Sepertinya dugaan Zi Tao benar.

Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun sama sekali tak membalas satu-pun kata-kata Zi Tao. Ia hanya langsung mengambil Mogi miliknya yang terparkir di sebelah sepeda Zi Tao dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sosok Zi Tao yang diam mematung. Membuat si pemuda panda itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

'_Mungkin lebih baik kau memang harus merahasiakan hal ini dariku_, _Baekkie_..'

* * *

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya pelan sembari menuntun sepeda miliknya. Tidak, kali ini Mogi sama sekali tidak rusak. Tapi dia memang lebih memilih berjalan kaki -bahkan ia juga memilih jalan memutar yang lebih jauh- agar ia tidak bisa melewati bengkel dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

'_Chanyeol pasti membenciku_..' batin pemuda itu dan memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Untuk saat ini, Baekhyun sepertinya telah merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia.

Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol seminggu yang lalu membuat kehidupannya mulai berubah. Jika ia teringat akan kebaikan Chanyeol yang telah menolongnya sewaktu ban sepedanya bocor pada saat itu, wajahnya pasti kontan memerah. Jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat. Dan dadanya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Awalnya ia tak tahu itu apa, tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengerti juga. Dan ia menyadari. Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta.

"…hyun!"

Dan perasaan cinta itu lah yang membuatnya bisa segila ini. Buktinya, ia baru saja seperti mendengar suara berat khas Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya.

"_Ya_! Byun Baekhyun!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi. Tapi lebih keras dari yang pertama. Dan Baekhyun pun mau tak mau menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang berlari dengan tergesa ke arahnya.

_**Drap**_

_**Drap**_

"Chanyeol-_ah_.." panggil Baekhyun pelan, sembari memandangi pemuda yang tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya itu.

Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak sambil memegangi lututnya. Nafas pemuda itu terdengar terengah, dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

Chanyeol kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, dan memandangi Baekhyun menggunakan kedua matanya yang besar. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun.

_Buku catatan milik Baekhyun_!

"I-itu.."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar ketika ia tak tahu harus menjelaskan apalagi pada Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam kuat tuas pengemudi sepedanya, dan menundukkan kepalanya takut ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang berusaha mendekatinya.

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

"Kemarin aku menemukan ini di depan bengkel.."

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

"..dan karena penasaran. Aku pun membuka bukumu untuk membaca isinya."

_**Tap**_

"Aku juga menemukan ini di dalam bukumu.."

Pemuda jangkung itu mengambil sebuah kantung kecil dari dalam saku kemeja miliknya. Menunjukkan beberapa benda mungil dengan ujung tajam dan berwarna-warni, serupa dengan benda yang pernah ia temukan di roda sepeda Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun mendesis pelan, dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"…"

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk membohongimu, hanya saja aku terpaksa melakukannya. A-aku, terpaksa merusak roda sepedaku sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

Park Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada Baekhyun. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia telah mengetahui semuanya.

Semuanya.

Termasuk mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun untuknya.

"I-itu, agar, agar aku bisa- bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari.."

Usai berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun langsung menutup wajahnya. Malu. Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa ia bisa memberi jawaban sekonyol itu pada Chanyeol? Bukankah, itu artinya dia seperti sedang ingin mengatakan perasaan sukanya pada pemuda bersurai ikal itu?

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku setiap hari, hm?"

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mulai terulur dan langsung menyentuh dagu Baekhyun. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat wajah Baekhyun ke atas. Membuat Baekhyun dapat melihat secara langsung kedua iris Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam.

"Kenapa, _eoh_?"

_**Bluushh**_

Melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat dengannya menyebabkan Baekhyun kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja memompa dengan sangat cepat. Mengalirkan darah menuju ke area wajah manisnya yang mulai bersemu merah. Ia pun tanpa sada mengulangi kebiasaannya. Menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawahnya, dan membuat ekspresi menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

"A-aku sudah menulisnya di sana kalau kau sudah membacanya sampai akhir."

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung, Baekkie.."

'_Mati aku_!'

"Uhh- ung, itu.. A-aku, sebenarnya, sebenarnya.."

"Ya?"

Pemuda jangkung itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun saat ia melihat Baekhyun tengah menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya lucu, seolah sedang berbisik pelan.

"..menyukaimu."

"Hah?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu!" sentak Baekhyun sekeras mungkin karena Chanyeol tak kunjung mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Baekhyun pun sontak menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah telapak tangannya. Warna merah di pipinya kini makin menjadi. Malah sekarang telah menjalar hingga ke telinga.

"_M-mianhae_.." desis pemuda mungil itu pelan, dan kembali menunduk takut. "A-aku tidak bermaksud-"

"_Nado_.."

"Eh?"

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Memandang tak mengerti pada sosok yang kini sedang memasang senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

_**Deg**_

'_Benarkah_?'

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

"Ah, _aniyo_.. Aku tak hanya menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu.."

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun mendelik lucu ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kata manis itu padanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka, jika ternyata,

_selama ini cintanya telah terbalas_..

Chanyeol menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas saat ia memandang Baekhyun yang raut wajahnya masih bersemu merah. Ia perlahan mulai memberanikan dirinya lagi untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Sebelum akhirnya ia menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya, mengecup sekilas bibir _plum_ milik pemuda manis itu.

"_Niga saranghanda_.."

"_Nado_.. _Nado saranghae_.."

Dan suara angin senja yang bertiup pelan, serta cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat kala itu. Menjadi saksi bisu kecupan kedua milik Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap author:**

ChanBaek pertama weh! Moga aje feel-nya dapet /mesem/

Eh, ini epep ada saingannya juga loh! "Jealous" punyanya KrisTao!

Tonton juga yuk! /seret readers/

O iya! Komentar kalian juga daku perluin! So, jangan lupa bagi ripiu oke? /wink/

Entar yang ga pelit bagi ripiu, puasanya lancar, pahalanya nambah, disayang bias, de-el-el /iki opo yo? -_-/

Makasih udah mampir :)

See you bubaeeiii :D


End file.
